


Kinkmas New Toys

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Dildos, F/F, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Entrapta invites vibrators and Catra decides to test it on Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kinkmas New Toys

Catra gingerly walked around Entrapta’s lab. Entraptra had sworn off making weapons and sworn to only make safe inventions from now on. but Catra knew her friend, and she had a very different idea of safe than most people. 

“Hey Catra,” Entrapta said, hanging from the ceiling. Her pigtails let go of the pipes and she dropped to the floor. “Here for something specific?” 

“What no! Can’t I just visit a friend?” 

“Fair enough, what to see what I’m working on?” 

“Sure, what’s this thing?” Catra picked up some kind of rubber cylinder. “Kinda looks like a dick.” 

“It’s supposed to. It’s for masturbation.” 

Catra dropped the thing. “I’m sorry what!” 

“Yeah it vibrates. You just stick it in and turn it on. Much better than using your fingers. Cramps up your hand.” 

“Entrapta, please stop talking!” 

“What, we’re all adults here. Hey you should try it!” 

Catra thought for a moment. This could be a fun way to mess with Adora. “Okay, I’ll take it home.” 

As Catra left with the vibrator, Entrapta said, “Or you can take it home and use it there! Whatever you're comfortable with.” 

At Brightmoon, Adora was sitting down reading a book with a purple rubber penis slapped her in the face. “Hey Adora.” 

“Catra, why the fuck do you have a fake penis?” 

“Entrapta gave me it. She’s making robot penises for some reason.” 

Adora face palmed. “Of course she did. Why did you want it?” 

“Because I’m gonna fuck you with it.” 

“Ah, I’m not sure about that.” 

“Oh come on! You love trying new shit. Please.” Catra swung that device around. 

“I can’t say no to that face. Fine.” 

The two undressed. Adora laid on her back legs spread for her lover. Catra ran her fingers over her slit. Despite her protest earlier, Catra could tell that Adora was absolutely horny. Catra wanted to make sure that Adora was all wet before she slid something new up there. She put two of her fingers in her pussy. She massaged Adora’s walls, thrusting her fingers in and out. 

Once Adora’s sex was significantly wet, Catra pulled her fingers out. Adora whined at the lack of sensation at her vagina. “And I thought the only hungry pussy here was supposed to be me.” The vibrator went into her pussy. 

Adora gasped at the penetration. Catra continued to impale her girlfriend as she gasped and grunted. She fiddled with the base of the toy. 

“Catra what are you doing?” 

“Entrapta said that this thing vibrates. I’m trying to turn it on.” 

Catra found a switch and clicked it. The whole toy started vibrating. “Oh fuck!” Adora shouted as the device started going nuts. “Oh, oh yes. Yes!” Adora’s hips bucked wildly as she came. 

“Oh wow. Adora are you okay?” 

“Oh Catra, I feel wonderful. And now it’s your turn.” 

Catra garped as Adora jumped up and pulled her down to the bed. Catra got on her hands and knees. Adora gently kissed her furry backside as she made her way closer and closer to her anus. Catra gasped at Adora’s wet tongue on her asshole. Adora was not neat, slopiling lubing up Catra’s ass with her spit. 

“Adora, what are you doing?” 

In response Adora pushed the toy up Catra butt. She mewled at the penetration. She flicked the switch. “Holy motherfucking God!” Catra shouted into her pillow as the vibrator did it’s work. Adora reached around and began working Catra’s clit. She didn’t last long until she came. Once Catra reached orgasm, Adora turned the toy off and slowly pulled the device from Catra’s bum. 

Adora hugged Catra and kissed the nep of her neck as she cooled down. “We gotta thank Entrapta.”


End file.
